


All Fart And No Stink

by ACharmyB



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	All Fart And No Stink

Toujou Nozomi and Lucina were hanging out with each other again, being in the wild wilderness of the Ylisse region, with the two girls letting out farts as they turned to each other, smiling as they were both sitting together underneath a tall oak tree looking over the fields before them.

"My, you sure know how to make quite a stink." Lucina complimented.

Nozomi giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Lucina. "Well let's not get too carried away. You're making a bunch of butt burps yourself!"

Lucina "I suppose that's true. But mine is so bassy while yours is..."

"Wet? Yeah... but I kind of like it. It makes me feel excited!" Nozomi

Lucina "You... get excited from flatulence?"

Nozomi "Oh yes. It makes me so horny to feel my butt letting out such fantastic music. Its stinky singing inspires me to sing!"


End file.
